myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Evangelise Williams
|''Yōgo''}} |epithet= |''Kōken Eiyū''}} |birthday= August 24th |age= 38 |gender= Female |height= 6'3" ft |weight= 188 lbs |hair= White |eye= Blue |bloodtype= AB+ |quirk= To Be Determined |status= Alive; Active |birthplace= , |family= |occupation= |affiliation= A.R.G.U.S (Leader) |team(s)= |fightingstyle= |debut= To Be Revealed |voice= To Be Determined }} is a famous , known widely throughout America slowly making her a name for herself in the surrounding countries. She is also the leader of The A.R.G.U.S Organization, a widely known agency for heroes, which she operates under her well-known moniker, |''Kōken Eiyū: Yōgo''}}. Appearance Gallery DionysusImage1.png|Evangelise's General Attire Personality Relationships History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Combat Styles Quirk Absolute Shield |''Zettai tate''}}: Absolute Shield allows Evangelise to summon energy shields of sorts capable of blocking, reflecting, and redirecting different types of energy. Evangelise is capable of summoning shields based on the kind of attack sent at her, she can create a Kinetic, Thermal, Electric, Sound, and Light Shields, they can be easily distinguished due to each shield having their own distinct color being Purple, Red, Yellow, Silver, and Gold. Outside of the main shields Evangelise can summon what she calls a Bland Shield, it is gray in color and is her weakest shield, but what it lacks in strength it makes up for with the fact that it's her only shield capable of blocking all forms of attack. They break very easily no matter the size, though larger ones are still harder to break when compared to one of a smaller size. When blocking an attack Evangelise's shield absorbs a small amount of the energy used in the attack to be shot back out in a concussive energy blast or to be used in another form. She can redirect the energy her shields absorb to herself and her weapons, as long as she is in contact with it she can give it energy. For example, if she absorbs enough kinetic energy she can send it to her own fist to greatly increase the strength of her punches. Another feature of her shields is its reflecting power, by reflecting an attack she can send it back at its opponent though it will never hold the same strength as it did when it was initially shot. Drawbacks: Evangelise can only summon up to two shields at one given time, though there is no limit to the size she can make there seems to be a point where she no longer has the energy to grow the size of a shield and making to many shields of large size can largely deplete her strength especially in the heat of battle. Though she can absorb the energy off some attacks it would take more largescale attacks to do any real damage though in a long battle it's not impossible for her to collect enough energy for multiple redirected attacks. A powerful enough attack can easily break a shield that is not at an ample enough size to defend against it leaving Evangelise vulnerable against extremely powerful attacks. Equipment/Hero Gear Stats Trivia *All of Evangelise's images are recolors of [https://witchhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Edea_Florence|'Edea Florence'], all recolors have been done by User:Nearó Unlimited References Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:A.R.G.U.S Members Category:Characters Category:GeminiVIII